Snowbound
by Hitokiri Catgirl Aishiru
Summary: The YGO gang get stuck at the Kaiba residence during a snow storm. Can you say Chaos?
1. Let the madness begin!

Snowbound  
  
Ayane : hello peoples anyway Marik disclaimer...  
  
Marik: Ayane does not own Yugi-oh okay?  
  
Kenshin:and this is a cross overthat it is!!  
  
Marik:or Rurouni Kenshin for that matter......  
  
Saturn: so why are you a yami listening to a catgirl?  
  
Marik: because we have a deal....  
  
Ayane: and the deal is a secret!  
  
Venus: Let's just get to the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter1:Let the madness Begin!  
  
Seto: Mokuba why are you playing a Barnie game?  
  
Mokuba:It's not a barnie game !! It'sa game that people without an inner child cannot see the real thing!  
  
Seto: Who made it!!???  
  
Mokuba :Ayane..  
  
Seto: WHAT!!!!???  
  
-doorbell rings-  
  
Ayane : we have come to take shelter  
  
Seto:why?  
  
Roy: snow blizzard......  
  
Seto: take shelter in your own damn houses....  
  
Ayane:Boys...  
  
Kenshin: Miss Ayane would like to take shelterin your house(holds his sword up to Seto's neck)  
  
Roy:and also would the rest of us.....(does the same as Kenshin)  
  
Seto: okay ...Okay!!!  
  
Mokuba: thanx for the game Ayane!!  
  
Ayane: your welcome  
  
Ishizu: nice place here Seto  
  
Ryou: yes I agree!  
  
Saturn: yup so wheres the kitcen?  
  
Seto :second floor  
  
Ayane: thanx!(Saturn ,Ayane,and the yamis runs to the kitchen)  
  
Yugi: Why dont you just tell them exactly where the sugar is!!!  
  
Seto :oh no(a crash is heard)  
  
in the Kitchen  
  
Seto : My Kitchen!!!  
  
Ayane: sorrybutwealllikesugarwe'llfixit!!!gotanycoffee?!!!  
  
Seto:NO!!!  
  
Mokuba:sure we do second cupboard to the right!  
  
Seto:thank you mokuba!!!  
  
Mokuba: your welcome!!!!!!!!!^ ^  
  
Marik:COFFEE!!!!!!  
  
Yami:Salvation!!(they all faint from hyperness)  
  
Venus: the problem is it's not gonna stop until you run out !  
  
T.V. Announcer:Blizzard is here in Domino city folks!!  
  
Seto: Oh no! Now they are stuck here!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ayane: first chapter completed!!!Finaly!!so please PLEASE review for your sake and my sanity  
  
Saturn: How can you lose something that was never there?  
  
Ayane: oh yeah!!For your sake and mine then!! 


	2. A Sister and a Yami

Snowbound   
  
Ayane: hello people I'm back!!!I do not own Yugi-Oh or Rurouni Kenshin....  
  
Marik:Anyway Let's just get to the chapterokay....  
  
Megumi:Hello I'm Ayane's little sister Megumi!  
  
Sakura: and I'm her yami!  
  
Ayane: What are you two doing here!!!!?!!!  
  
Sakura: You'll seee ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(actions)  
[author's note's]  
//thoughts//  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter2:A sister and a yami   
  
Ayane: Oh Seto, all this time I forgot to introduce you to my sister and my yami!  
  
Sakura: The pleasure is all yours I guarentee  
  
Megumi:Hello Kaiba sir ..Hiiiii mokubaaaa(waves at Mokuba)  
  
Sano: woohoo Megumi and Mokuba!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: I would not do that Sano......  
  
Ayane: Anyway guys I'm gonna give you something later..  
  
Megumi and Mokuba:grrr(they tackle Sanosuke)  
  
Everyone else: owwwwww......  
  
Ayane: Anyway so Malik why dont we-  
  
Sakura: awwww my little hikari aint she cute!  
  
Ayane: SAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: oops (phases away)  
  
Ayane : I hate her......   
  
Seto: I hate you all  
  
Venus: Ayane you were gonna give us something?  
  
Ayane:oh yeah...(reveals a item giver)  
  
Saturn: hey that's mine!!!!!  
  
Ayane: you let me borrow it and I upgraded it for you it's now the ' item giver 1000000 '  
  
Saturn:Oh yeah....  
  
Ayane presses the on button it gives them little spheres of light  
  
Seto: WHAT IS THIS CRAP!!!!  
  
Ayane: this is a highly designed mechanism anyway they can chamge into anything that you desire  
  
Marik: COOL!!!  
  
Ayane: But they can only transform once..  
  
Everyone else :ohhhh.....  
  
Ayane; anyway (presses another button and it takes the spheres back) you cant have them til chaper 5 or so...  
  
Everyone Else : shucks  
  
Sano finally gets out of the dust cloud fight  
  
Megumi: Thats what you get!!  
  
Sano: sighs can we end the chapter already!!  
  
Ayane : As you wish oh Spikey haired one  
  
Ayane snaps her figer and POOF the chapter ended  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ayane : anyway R&R please ,and I know it was short but wait for chapter3:Anything you can dance I can dance better  
  
Te'a: That sounds like I'll actually be in it!!  
  
Everyone Else: DEAR RA!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 


	3. Dance Chalenges and Master

Snowbound  
  
Ayane: Oh and this is an alternate universe , everything is the same except Megumi is actually my older sis in the other stories..oh and I don't own yugi-oh or Rurouni Kenshin okay?  
  
Malik: Why did you have to make this chapter about " her "  
  
Ayane: because I've got a passion for Dance Dance Revolution  
  
Malik: okay.  
  
Chapter 3: Dance challenges and Master  
  
Ayane: yawn .Seto do you have any thing fun here?  
  
Seto: n-  
  
Mokuba: oh sure we do!!! To the game room!!!  
  
Seto (under his breath) : I wonder if we have any duct tape ?  
  
Mokuba: NOPE!  
  
Seto (animated fall): Mokuba.  
  
In the Game room.  
  
Ayane (gets up on the DDR machine): Te'a I challenge you!!  
  
Te'a: I accept  
  
Everyone: DEAR RA NO!!!  
  
Te'a gets on the stage  
  
Ayane: 'Dub I Dub' te'a?  
  
Te'a: fine  
  
Ayane Picks the song  
  
Yugi: betting starts  
  
Seto: I think Ayane will win.  
  
Yami: Te'a will definitely win!  
  
Seto: don't let me bring out the dogs for you ex-pharaoh  
  
Yami: you have no control over Anubis's minions  
  
Seto: (sweat drop) yeah right.  
  
Hiko: hmm Ayane will definitely win.  
  
Kenshin: Master?!!  
  
Kaoru: it's Hiko Seijurru!!  
  
Ayane: (jumps onto Hiko)Hiko Seijurru !!!  
  
Hiko: Hello Ayane.  
  
Megumi: you mean this cutie is Kenshin's master?  
  
Hiko that's right ( bishonen smirk)  
  
Ayane: (gets off of Hiko) well guess now I have to defeat you te'a!!!!!  
  
Te'a: yeah right!!  
  
Yugi: betting ends  
  
Ayane gets back on the music starts  
  
Ayane flips as her beginning move they do the fancy footwork and the song ends  
  
Seto reading from screen: Player 1 Ayane AAA Player 2 te'a .AA  
  
Misao: AYANE WON!!!  
  
Kenshin: this is a great thing that it is  
  
Hiko: told ya  
  
Te'a: That was the best match ever Ayane thanks  
  
Ayane: (Major big peace sign) I knew I would win  
  
Mokuba: Ayane you were awesome  
  
Yami: Well I could probably beat her I'm the king of games  
  
Ayane (sticks her claws out): you were saying something ex-pharaoh?  
  
Yami: no nothing heh heh heh  
  
Ayane: good guess that means I'm going back to the front room  
  
Hiko: yeah I'm in the mood for some Ramen  
  
Kenshin: and since Seto is so rich .  
  
Misao and Yahiko: Gourmet!!  
  
Everyone except Seto runs to the kitchen  
  
Seto (sweat drop): hey. DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!!  
  
Ayane: please R&R and please if you want to flame don't.  
  
Hiko: or else..  
  
FBI: (glare)  
  
Saturn: yeah. right. and if you do she'll take her anger out on people at our school.(smirk) maybe you should flame  
  
Y Yo You You s You sh You sho You shou You shoul You should You should b You should be You should be r You should be re You should be rev You should be revi You should be revie You should be review You should be reviewi You should be reviewin You should be reviewing YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS!!!! HURRY UP ALREADY!! ................................................................... .... .... .... .... ..... .....YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS AND IF YOU DID KISSES!! 


End file.
